


Are We There Yet?

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: AJ Styles somehow convinces his fiancé, AJ Lee, to go on a road trip with her two worst enemies...





	

AJ Styles absolutely hated how his finance, AJ Lee, completely hated his best friends, Karl Anderson & Luke Gallows, so he decided to try to make things right... "Babe?" Styles said, walking into his kitchen. "Yeah?" Lee said, eating some Lucky Charms. "How about a road trip?" Styles said, sitting down. "Sure, I'd actually love that!" Lee said, giggling. "With Anderson & Gallows..." Styles said, under his breath. "Huh?!" Lee said, narrowing her eyes. "My... my best friends wanna come along for the ride." Styles said, burying his head into his hands. "But you know I hate them!" Lee said, outraged. "Hey, calm down... yeah, I already know that, but come on... give them another chance... please?" Styles said, frowning. "I... fine, you can win!" Lee said, rolling her eyes. "Aw, thanks, doll!" Styles said, kissing her forehead. "Yeah..." Lee said, sinking into her chair. The following day, Karl & Luke pulled up to pick up the AJ's for their long drive. "Hurry up you two!" Karl said, beeping the horn nonstop. "Yeah, we don't got all day!" Luke said, shaking his head. Both of the AJ's then ran outside of his house, jumping into the pickup truck. "How polite..." Lee said, agitated. "Guys... all that really wasn't necessary." Styles said, disappointingly. "Let's just go already..." Karl said, driving off. "And play the radio!" Luke said, turning it on. After 15 minutes on the road, a businessman runs in front of their moving vehicle! "What the...?!" Karl said, stopping the car.

AJ Lee felt like she was about to pass out from the sight of somebody jumping in front of their moving vehicle - she didn't know what to do other than to shiver... "You alright?!" Luke said, scratching his head. "Y-yeah." Kane said, dusting himself off. "Need any help?!" Styles said, worried. "N-no, I'm fine... really." Kane said, running off. "Okay... well, that was freaky." Lee said, frozen. "We better just keep going..." Karl said, driving again. After an hour on the road, they notice they're being followed... "So... what should we do?" Luke said, confused. "Um... let 'em pass us by." Styles said, shrugging. "Sounds good." Lee said, tugging onto her hair. Just then, the car stops besides them. "Can we help you?!" Karl said, ticked off. "No..." He said, sticking his head outside the window... it was Kane... again! "Dude!" Luke said, in disbelief, only to have his mouth covered by Lee. "So... why'd you stop then?" Styles said, cringing. "Why'd you go?" Kane said, drifting away. "Start driving." Lee said, muttering. They then stormed off, only to be chased by Kane! "Cemetery?!" Karl said, hesitating. "Yes, go!" Luke said, hitting the dashboard. They then burst through the gates, knocking over tombstones, which at that point Kane finally stops following them. "Oy?!" The Undertaker said, in shock. "Sorry, sir." Styles said, taking off his baseball cap. "We were being stalked." Lee said, breathing heavily. "Really?! By who exactly?!" The Undertaker said, listening closely.

Karl Anderson then looked around at his friends to figure out if they should tell this mysterious man any details about who was stalking them... "Um... it was a bold guy, that was 7'0", who was wearing a business suit." Karl said, cringing. "My brother..." The Undertaker said, under his breath. "Huh?" Luke said, putting his hands up. "Kane... that's my brother." The Undertaker said, burying his face into his hands. "Why would he do this then?" Styles said, saddened. "He... he desperately wants a wife." The Undertaker said, shrugging. "What?! He wants me?!" Lee said, taken aback. "Yeah, especially since you wear glasses..." The Undertaker said, sighing. "Well, she's engaged." Karl said, faking a pout. "Doesn't matter... not to him anyway." The Undertaker said, holding his shovel. "Just tell us the backstreet to this place already." Luke said, bothered. "That tunnel..." The Undertaker said, pointing his finger. "Um... okay... thank you." Styles said, conflicted. "Spooky." Lee said, muttering. They then drive off into the tunnel, which felt like it never ended, but they eventually made it out safe on the other side though. "Home, sweet, home!" Karl said, throwing himself onto their couch. "Anybody hungry?!" Luke said, taking out microwavable pizza. "Me!" Styles said, sitting at their dinner table. "Count me in, too!" Lee said, walking over. "Okay... so, maybe we're dangerous boys, but you'll never die with us." Karl said, intensely. "I know that... now." Lee said, peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> im really crossing my fingers that all the AJ fans totally admire this fanfiction of them! :D please give kudos, bookmarks, and comments to make me proud! ♡♥


End file.
